1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heated stuffed animal, and particularly to a stuffed animal containing an electric heating pad for therapeutic use.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of heated stuffed animals are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,278 discloses a combined toy and heating device in the shape of a stuffed animal containing a hot water bottle or electric heating means. U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,663 discloses an electrically heated toy in the shape of a doll or animal which is warmed by an electric resistance wire or heating pad. U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,195 discloses a sleeper toy in the shape of an animal such as a teddy bear containing an electric heating pad. U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,731 discloses a puppy comforter in the shape of a mother dog containing a resistance wire heating element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,110 discloses a decorative personal electric heating appliance in the shape of a stuffed-animal containing a bladder filled with a heatable fluid. U.S. Pat. No.4,694,829 discloses a therapeutic stuffed toy in the shape of an animal figure such as a teddy bear containing a hermetically sealed container filled with a non-toxic heatable or chillable fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,445 discloses a warmed animal toy in the shape of an animal such as a teddy bear containing a bladder filled with a heatable fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,676 discloses a battery powered electrically heated stuffed toy containing a mass of fibrous heat transfer material such as a mass of copper wires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,511 discloses a stuffed animal toy containing a heating element responsive to infrared radiation such as a ceramic material.
None of the prior art heated stuffed animals, however, disclose or suggest the combination of features of the heated stuffed animal of the present invention, as is described hereinbelow.
The object of this invention is to provide an electric heating pad which has all of the therapeutic benefits and features of a modern electric heating pad, while providing the additional benefits of being comforting to the user. The user is envisioned to be an adult or child in need of therapeutic heat application to a sore or tender part of their anatomy.
The heated stuffed animal of the present invention has the following combination of features which is not suggested by the prior art. The heated stuffed animal comprises a soft body having an inner cavity and an outer covering. The outer covering has the appearance of a live animal, preferably a household pet such as a dog or cat. Within the inner cavity of the stuffed animal is disposed an electric heating pad for generating a therapeutic amount of heat. The electric heating pad includes an electric power cord which projects through an opening in the outer covering for connection to an AC electric outlet power supply. The electric heating pad includes a means for selecting a temperature of heat generated by said electric heating pad. Preferably the means for selecting the temperature of the heat is a control device located on the electric power cord outside of the outer covering for ease of adjustment by the user. The electric heating pad also preferably contains a means for controlling the heat generated by the heating pad, such as a thermostat control which is preset to discontinue heating of the electric element upon the element reaching a specified temperature. Lastly, the heated stuffed animal contains a ballast material in the inner cavity which provides the stuffed animal with a sense of weight which is comforting to the user and evokes a sensation that the user is being warmed by a live animal. These and other features of the preferred embodiments of the invention are described hereinbelow in further detail.